


Rawr! (It means I love you in dinosaur)

by That_Volleydork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he's Tadashi's nerd, Cinnamon roll Yams, Dinosaur fluff, Kei the dinosaur nerd, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Volleydork/pseuds/That_Volleydork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do dinosaurs express love? The volleydorks Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi.<br/>Basically fluff with a dinosaur theme. (Because we all know Kei is giant dinosaur nerd)</p><p> </p><p>(And btw, this is pretty short but I'm working on bigger stuff and I kinda just wanted to finish this prompt from a friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rawr! (It means I love you in dinosaur)

They were walking home when Tsukishima suddenly brought up dinosaurs. "Did you know that dinosaurs used to roar to their loved ones as a way of communication?" Yamaguchi smiled at his boyfriend and his ridiculous dinosaur trivia, "Nope I didn't know!" They were holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk. It was in the middle of winter, and the air was crisp. Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were wearing jackets. Yamaguchi pulled his hands into the sleeves of his jacket and ran a little ahead of Tsukishima. He flapped his arms and laughed, " I'm a pterodactyl!" Tsukki smiled softly and Yamaguchi added to his flapping rant, " And RAWR! I love you Kei!"

He brought his hands up to his chest and announced, " Then I'm a T-Rex!" Yamaguchi was sure he had heard him mumble something else along with a faint "rawr". Tsukishima then turned away and Yamaguchi came back over to him, as they had stopped walking. Yamaguchi giggled, Tsukishima was blushing and he thought it was absolutely adorable. Even though Yamaguchi already knew what he had mumbled, he asked him to repeat himself. " I said rawr, I love you too Tadashi" Yamaguchi smiled and hugged him. " Rawr Kei" He blushed and Yamaguchi leaned up to place a small kiss on his lips. He hugged him back and he asked, "Do you want to come over to my house over the weekend?" They both wanted to hug each other for a little bit longer, so Yamaguchi made a small noise of acknowledgement and kept hugging his waist.

"Come on Tadashi it's getting cold, let's go." He realized that they had been standing on the sidewalk near the park that was close to Kei's house for a while now. They started walking again and he started to talk about dinosaurs and Yamaguchi smiled, not many people could see Kei like this, with a smile on his face and a look of wonder on his eyes. He had this look in his eyes of excitement and knowledge. Yamaguchi couldn't resist teasing him a bit, "Kei you big dinosaur nerd." He smiled a genuine smile replied easily, "Rawr! I'm your dinosaur nerd though."

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! If you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix them! Thanks!  
> Or visit me on tumblr and leave me a headcannon you want me to write


End file.
